


Diplomacy

by Lmj21



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Cullen is the best at oral!, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, kinkmeme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmj21/pseuds/Lmj21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the end game party, Josephine, Cassandra and Cullen decide to celebrate in their own way.<br/>That's it - basically a smutty (but kind of fluffy) three way with my three Dragon Age faves.</p><p>Kinkmeme prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomacy

The air was thick with the buzz of voices growing ever louder from drink and euphoria. Corypheus was defeated, Skyhold was saved and the Inquisition could grow. Amongst the celebrants, Cassandra, Cullen and Josephine stood in shadow relaxing. With their lowly recruits and pilgrims they all had to remain stern and professional, with each other a glimpse of humanity was…well the only way to keep sane.

“…and the recruit said ‘that’s not even my dirk!’” Cullen concluded yet another ribald anecdote as the wine loosened his tongue and his inhibitions. 

“I cannot believe the Inquisitor would allow such insubordination.” Cassandra snorted, completely misunderstanding the point of the tale.

“I don’t think the Inquisitor is entirely opposed to such mischief, as long as it’s good for morale.” Josephine tilted her head in the direction of the door that Sera and their leader were now leaning against, their hands roving over each other’s armour leaving no doubt as to their intentions.

Watching the display, Cullen shifted on his feet and flitted his eyes up to Cassandra who returned his glance with a smile.

“Nothing wrong with having a bit of fun I suppose.” He offered in a low tone. It was suggestive enough for the two women to accept if they wished to while remaining ambiguous enough for him not to feel completely embarrassed if they ignored his obvious gambit. Josephine was impressed; he could apparently play the game after all.

“And tonight is an extraordinary night.” Cassandra agreed.

“Tell me Cassandra,” Josephine now joined in, “Do you have any last plans to fulfil before you become the Divine?”

“Perhaps. One or two.” Cassandra responded cryptically.

“Ah, yes.” Cullen smiled, “Congratulations. You will make an excellent Divine.”

“I think you’re divine already.” Josephine crooned, leaning closer to her friend and kissing her cheek with an audible smack of her lips. Her deep lip stain left an impression of Cassandra’s cheek. For some reason it was this sign of overt ownership that broke something in Cullen. 

“I’ll leave you two to, um, celebrate.” Cullen blushed before moving to retreat, their suggestive banter now threatening to become real he didn’t want to intrude any further. He knew if he didn’t leave now he’d never be able to look them in the eye again.

“Ah, what a pity,” Josephine pouted prettily with those deep stained lips “I thought it was quite obvious that you are very much a part of my plans for a suitable celebration.” Her hand glanced over the front of his breastplate. The contact was fleeting but unmistakable.

“What did you have in mind?” He found himself asking huskily as his eyebrow raised instinctively.

A glance passed between the two women who seemed to be able to communicate telepathically as Josephine turned back to Cullen once more and spoke for both of them:

“Well how about the three of us move into my office to continue negotiations?”

“Cassandra?” Cullen looked over the head of their ambassador to carefully consider Cassandra’s expression. He, rightly, assumed that if she had any objections she would have (loudly) made them known by now.

“I must say I would hate to leave Skyhold regretting any missed opportunities.” Cassandra replied never flinching from his heated gaze.  
“No regrets, quite right.” Josephine chimed in gently lacing her hand through Cassandra’s arm.

Just seeing these women share this small, easy intimacy was arousing enough, Cullen’s tongue darted out to lick his lower lip as his thoughts swum with the promise of what lay ahead. He quickly drained his glass, freeing his hands to join the women who stood looking at him expectantly.

Feeling bold, he swept his hand around Josephine’s waist, thrilled to feel the silk glide beneath his touch as much as the little murmur of approval Josephine made in response. For a moment the three leaders stood together, their pulses impossibly quickening, rippling through them. Josephine turned her head from one to the other smiling a controlled, tight smile at the two warriors that caged her. Oh yes, she thought, this would be absolutely delicious.

“Shall we?” She asked with such sweet politeness she could have been addressing an elderly dowager. No hint of the licentiousness clearly running through their shared imaginings tainted her voice.

As one they left the bright crowd of the festivities for their own private party.

Josephine busied herself with lighting candles, scattering cushions over the floor and locking the door. Cassandra and Cullen stood still in the centre of the room allowing Josephine to work as they looked at each other. Really looked, with a new understanding, a daring promise. Cullen wasn’t aware that he’d told his arms to do so and yet he found that he’d pulled Cassandra to him for a gentle kiss. His kiss began with softness and delicacy, one hand cupping her face as their lips slowly parted and their tongues sparred. Lolling against her desk, Josephine very much enjoyed the scene.

“You look so beautiful together. Why have you not thought to do this sooner?” Josephine praised.

“Oh, I’ve thought about it.” Cullen smirked between kisses.

The air pulled static between the three of them, Josephine and Cassandra apparently approving of his reply as they sandwiched him with their eager bodies, running hands over him with unashamed curiosity. They have spent too many weeks, months, years even enviously watching as he palms his sword hilt, runs fingers through his hair, licks nervously at his scar and now they were free to explore their daydreams a little. Cullen was overwhelmed by the attention being showered on him, the delicious contrasts of sharp nails and hot tongues. His eyes fluttered close as his head tilted back, relaxed for the first time he could remember.

“Don’t you think our commander is a little overdressed?” Josephine giggled as her tongue flicked at his ear, her arms wrapping around his waist from behind. In front of him, Cassandra hummed assent.

Swiftly, Cassandra’s well practised fingers began to work on the collective buckles and straps of his armour with Josephine’s help until Cullen was again sandwiched between them, this time simply in his loose trousers – everything else scattered on the floor. He felt brazen as their appreciative, exploratory touches and moans of approval flattered further confidence within him. Despite this extraordinary sequence of events, Cullen felt oddly calm, as if this was an inevitable conclusion to the time he’d spent working alongside, admiring these women. There were no two women in Thedas he trusted or cared for more, and it seemed that his regard for them was returned with fervour.

Josephine took small steps away from the warriors once more to refill her glass and the action paused. Josephine sniggered at the politeness of her two companions waiting for her.

“Oh please, do continue. I would very much like to see what I have to look forward to.” Josie raised her glass as a toast an invitation. Cullen took the gesture as a challenge and soon he and Cassandra were on the rugs and pillows on the floor kissing with long-contained passion. 

Cassandra felt powerful as she felt Cullen’s skin shiver beneath her forceful touches. Together they worked her armour loose also until their naked flesh rolled together, the hardened muscles and silvery scars colliding with each surge of their hips. 

Cullen darted a look up at Josephine who merely nodded back before he fell to nuzzling at Cassandra’s throat. Cassandra drew her nails through his curls, guiding his head roughly until he was licking long trails over and around her nipples, cupping her breasts with his huge hands. This time, Cassandra threw her head back and opened her eyes briefly to meet Josephine’s gaze. Josephine chuckled at the pair desperate for her approval despite the attention they showered on one another.

“Stop worrying about me,” Josephine soothed, “she kicked off her shoes and sauntered back to the sofa where Cassandra and Cullen writhed in front of. She stroked her hand down Cullen’s back before seating herself at their heads. “You deserve this my loves, please enjoy yourselves and I assure you I will enjoy myself.” 

Responding to Josephine’s words, Cullen growled as he suckled at Cassandra’s breast and dragged his hand over her taut stomach finding the laces of her trousers. Above him, he was dimly aware that Josephine was slowly undoing her silky blouse.

As he continued to lavish attention at Cassandra’s breasts, Josephine mimicked his movements on her own, her fingers slipping over her hardening nipples and teasing them as she watched his tongue work on Cassandra’s. 

Caught between the competing moans of her friends, Cassandra’s head swum with pleasure and heat and the luxury of being at the mercy of this strong, wonderful man. The one man she really trusted to understand her needs and meet her strength and stamina. She devoted herself to feeling as much of his muscular body, committing it to memory. This may be the last time, she thought, before her new commitments would claim her for a higher purpose. 

Seemingly reading her thoughts, her bittersweet urgency, Cullen’s tongue slipped away from her breasts and traced a path down, over her stomach, swirling over her jutting hip bones as they bucked in front of his face and his teeth and fingers pulled her last scrap of clothing away.

He kneeled up briefly, to pull her underwear down over her long, beautiful legs before his eyes scanned over her laid out before him. It caught his breath and made his chest rumble dangerously. If they’d been self-consciously playing until now, there was now a more primal purpose in his eyes. A flutter of movement on the sofa caught his attention and his eyes snapped to Josephine’s.

She reclined decadently over the sofa, her blouse open exposing her full breasts and skirts hitched up offering a tantalising glimpse of yet more silk beneath. Her hands idled at the edges of her petticoats, ready for Cullen to begin. Josephine’s eyes blinked languidly, like a cat, waiting to see if Cullen dared to proceed. She knew from experience that Cullen could not resist a challenge.

He leaned forward, over Cassandra, to stroke Josephine’s bare legs then his fingers trailed from one woman to the other and he traced the scars on Cassandra’s cheeks before kissing her once again. His fingers continued to trace lower still as he shuffled backward again, settling between Cassandra’s legs which she parted willingly for him.

“Let me worship the new Divine.” He smirked at the two women who waited, holding their breaths, before he dragged his tongue in one long, rasping, agonisingly slow trail over Cassandra’s hot cunt. The wait had been torture and she immediately moaned and bucked. Each time his tongue painted her afresh, her moans deepened and Cullen felt his blood surge at the obvious pleasure he was bringing her. His tactical mind responded to each tiny noise and shiver, quickly learning how fast and how hard to press over her and into her until he was lapping at her wet heat while her hands groped wildly at his curls. 

He flitted his eyes up to confirm what he suspected from the harmony of the two women’s breathy sounds: Josephine’s petticoats were now pulled up around her waist and her fingers delved into her wet folds, her eyes fixed on his work. She did not shrink from his gaze and he smirked at her, the vision making her moan and bite her lip.

Overloaded with the eroticism of the sight, he closed his eyes once again and devoted himself to Cassandra’s pleasure. Cassandra felt the new energy in his movements as his teeth teased her clit and his tongue swirled over her. She was mesmerised by the precise skill with which he built the ebbing surge of desire within her. A fleeting regret that she had not considered this sooner, was washed away by the gratitude that at least she had found him now and when she finally took her place on the Sunburst Throne, she would have this memory deep in her bones.

As she considered her good fortune, Cullen brought his hand up to rub along her slit until he pushed one finger inside her, the sudden intrusion making her gasp. He looked up for a moment, his panting breath making her shiver. The look of awe and concern in his eyes unlocked her heart a little, but she buried the thought content to linger on the sight of his swollen red mouth, dripping with the evidence of her arousal. She smoothed his hair before letting her head fall back again with a contented sigh and pushing his head back into her. He did not need any more encouragement and enthusiastically began curling his fingers inside her, pinning her writhing body with his as he quickly brought her to orgasm.

Cassandra felt the heat quickly lick through her limbs and consume her, her climax shocking her with its sudden violence. She reached her hands above her head to anchor her and grasped on to Josephine’s calves. Feeling the beautiful Antivan also flex and shudder as she came added another wave of arousal, longer and more intense than Cassandra had ever felt before.

As Cassandra’s muscles contracted around his fingers, he lapped at her juices, moaning at the sweet taste and intimacy of sharing this moment with her. The tenderness that gripped him cut short when he kissed Cassandra’s thighs and gently lifted his head, his eyes widening with lust at the sight of Cassandra’s chest rising and falling with the effort of returning her breathing to normal. Her breasts lifted high in the air as her arms flung over her head, stroking at Josephine’s legs. And where his eyes tripped from Cassandra’s fingertips up the tanned flesh to where Josephine’s own wet fingers now slowly sunk in and out of her, chasing the last few spasms. He gulped as he felt his cock aching to feel that wetness and warmth. He wanted both of these women, everything, all of them. Maker, where to begin.

Josephine chuckled as she noticed his hungry glare, she stripped her ragged, damp clothes from her and sat forward slightly on the sofa as she shrugged off the silk. Her familiar uniform of diplomacy revealing a beautifully soft, curvaceous and tawny body. An exquisite contrast to the hard lines of the warrior woman at her feet.

“Join us.” Cullen extended his hand to Josephine.

“Thank you Commander.” She husked back, clearly enjoying their game immensely. She resisted him tugging her to the floor for a moment and instead lifted his hand to her mouth. She kissed it delicately as she had taught him to do before they’d attended the Winter Palace. He smirked at the decorous gesture, the laugh catching in his throat as she then lifted his fingers to her mouth and noisily licked and sucked them, tasting Cassandra on him.

Cassandra sat up between them, still dazed with afterglow, and ran her hands over Josephine’s thighs. She kissed the delicate flesh there before pulling her friend down onto her lap.

Now it was Cassandra’s turn to be pinned between her two colleagues. Cullen running rough hands over her back and through her hair, running warm kisses over her shoulder blades as the two women sat entwined, their naked breasts rubbing together and their tongues lightly playing between their lips. The kiss was not unlike Cullen’s, surprisingly warm and delicate, but Cassandra could also taste the wine on her friend’s tongue and feel the skilled practice with which Josephine operated. Josephine’s tongue was arguably her most valuable asset and she used it with decisive strokes to draw little surprised whimpers from Cassandra.

On her lap, Josephine delighted in feeling the warm slickness between Cassandra and she, the way Josephine began to grind on her friend’s lap left no doubt as to what she had planned next. It was a plan the two women had drunkenly discussed in the past, but it was a plan Cassandra had dismissed as decadent fantasy. Josephine, on the other hand, had clearly worked to enable that fantasy to become reality. That was part of her role in the Inquisition and it made Cassandra snigger against Josephine’s clever mouth to realise it.  
Behind her, Cassandra could feel Cullen’s hot, hard body pressing against her needily. It was a deliciously wicked feeling, to know the man was desperate for their touch but would await their command. 

Cassandra rested her head back against Cullen’s shoulder allowing him to kiss her. He groaned into her mouth, tasting Josephine and Cassandra on his tongue at once. The taste sending a jolt to his now almost painful erection. Cassandra rolled away and allowed Josephine to lean over her shoulder to kiss Cullen for the first time.

The two women could not have been more different and the quickness with which they changed and shared their Commander’s tongue was dizzying. Josephine was all sly swipes of tongue, decadent moans and unexpected little nibbles that reminded him of how cautious her must be around her. Cullen’s arm snaked around both of them pulling them so close the three of them could do little more than slide their sweating bodies together. When he allowed Josephine a pause for breath, he kissed her cheek and bit lightly on her jaw, his desire to bite more, taste more of her flesh burning through his gestures.

“Do you want me to fuck you Commander.” Josephine asked as her legs wrapped over Cassandra’s and around his waist, her little feet jabbing into him. The motion made all three of them groan as it drew Cassandra’s and Josephine’s swollen clits together. Cassandra bucked for a moment, chasing the friction again.

“Maker yes.” Cullen rasped in response. Unsure how he could continue to feel consumed by both of them but trusting implicitly that Josephine would, as always, have a solution.

“Soon.” She kissed him lightly, casting her gaze back to Cassandra and taking her chin in her hands to kiss the other woman once again.

“Cassandra, do you mind...?” Josephine gestured vaguely in the direction of her desk and shimmied back so that Cassandra could slide out of their grasp. Cullen leaned back, resting the weight on his arms stretched out behind him and watched with curiosity as Cassandra produced something from the lowest desk drawer.

Josephine reclined against the sofa again, her legs loosely hooked over Cullen’s. She watched with amusement as Cullen watched Cassandra. In the diminishing candlelight, Cassandra stood with her back to them both. She adjusted a black cord around her waist, it looked like a belt and Cullen refused to believe what he dreamt he was seeing. He was aware of Josephine’s toes tickling at his ribs but could not tear his eyes away from Cassandra’s impressive form. 

When she finally turned with a blushing expression, Cullen’s eyes almost popped form his head. He felt Josephine laugh victoriously. He caught one of her wriggling feet in his hand and turned to her:

“You’ve planned this?” He gasped, but his uncontrollable smirk and pulsing cock were evidence that he was far from offended. He lifted her foot and gave it a playful nibble as reprimand making her squeal with delight. Cassandra stood resting her hands on her hips, trying to become accustomed to the feeling of her own stiff member strapped over her sex.

“We may have discussed the possibility, were I to procure the necessary equipment.” Josephine crawled over Cullen to give him a chaste kiss before flirtatiously lowering her gaze and biting her lip. Were this any other night, or any other circumstance this would be all the cue Cullen needed to throw the teasing woman on her back and sink into her. He was certainly hard and ready enough, but the intimidating presence of Cassandra wearing her own large cock stilled him. He was happy to wait to see what these scheming ladies had in mind.

Josephine stood and sauntered over to her friend, she circled her, before standing behind and kissing her neck. Josephine’s dark hands slipped around Cassandra’s torso and cupped her breasts. Cullen watched with increasing wonder at the soft feminine fingers palming Cassandra’s exquisite breasts while at her waist, a decidedly masculine appendage jutted out grotesquely. He swallowed wondering whether women felt as apprehensive as he did at that moment.

“I’m so pleased I managed to find a toy that fits so beautifully on you Cassandra. I hardly imagined it could be so perfect.” Josephine crooned, hands wandering lower down to stroke the object, making Cullen’s own hand fall to his crotch and give it a much needed squeeze.

“I’m glad you approve,” She kissed Josephine’s cheek, “Although I hadn’t imagined you’d be here too.” Cassandra gasped, watching Cullen through her hooded eyes as Josie toyed with her.

“I can leave if you’d prefer.” He offered, reclining on the rug.

“No, that’s not what I said Cullen.” Cassandra scolded him and for a moment he was genuinely worried.

“And what about you Lady Ambassador?” Cullen asked, desperately trying to quell the needy whine in his throat.

Josephine took Cassandra’s hand and led her back to the dishevelled piles of fur rugs and pillows where their golden Commander lay.

She looked between them both before answering:

“I want both of you, everything, all you have to offer.”

“How very diplomatic of you.” Cullen quirked his eyebrow at her and offered her his hand also so that once again the three of them were connected.

Adapting to her dominant role, Cassandra pushed Josephine down among the soft fabrics and for a moment the two warriors loomed over her, their hard bodies and rigid cocks an intimidating but intoxicating sight. Cassandra and Cullen looked each other over, appraising and silently assessing how to proceed. A look that would not be out of place on the battlefield, a look that made Josephine wet with anticipation.

Cullen could not resist stalking over Josephine, he dragged his tongue across her wet sex and blew on the trail making her squirm with delight. She bucked up as he blew across her between rasping licks and clawed at his scalp, making his eyes water.

“That’s right, put your tongue to better use than smart remarks Commander.” Cassandra goaded him, watching him treat Josephine to the same practised, agile tonguing he’d given her earlier (her mind was so clouded she couldn’t tell whether their own encounter had been merely minutes or hours before.)

As he worked his tongue he heard Cassandra find a bottle of oil and then lay back down next to them. The sound made him shudder with the implications of what was to follow. 

Cassandra propped her head up on one hand and lovingly played with Josephine’s breasts. She pinched at her nipples and rolled them between her fingertips, watching her friend’s face carefully for the tell-tale sounds of arousal. Suddenly Josephine’s eyes opened again and she fixed Cassandra with her earnest gaze. The women beamed at one another, their shared fantasy finally becoming a reality. They giggled a little at the shared secret and shared a loving kiss.

“Stop that,” Cullen grumbled between Josephine’s thighs “you’re making me nervous.” He bit the inside of one of her thighs, bruising the flesh in admonishment.

“Forgive me for saying so Commander, but you look anything but nervous. It’s as if you belonged there.” Josephine ran a hand over his jaw as he sunk his tongue into her heat once again. He drew away with a loud, wet sound.

“I know you’ve always wanted me kneeling before you in subservience, I just had no idea this was a part of your plan.”

“Oh, there is so much more than this.” Cassandra joined as she slid down Josephine’s side and possessively she began kissing up Josephine’s legs until she pushed Cullen out of the way and took over his work. He didn’t relinquish control immediately enjoying the competition between them. His body now sandwiched against Cassandra’s and Josephine’s thighs spread indecently open around them. Neither warrior wished to yield first; they set to work with renewed vigour and Josephine lost herself to the unimaginable pleasure and intensity of two tongues, four hands lapping and nibbling, grabbing and smoothing.

She was surprised when without warning she came violently over both of them. Cassandra’s hooked finger inside her drawing out a long cry and Cullen's rough stubble on her thigh making her shiver. Once the waves of her orgasm began to ebb, she opened her eyes and watched with a flutter of tenderness in her chest as her two lovers kissed framed beautifully by her tawny thighs spread wide and held open by their rough hands.

“Come here.” Josephine demanded, hooking her finger and enjoying the thrill of seeing her command obeyed as both Cullen and Cassandra crawled back up the space to settle either side of her. All the spaces were filled by their hot, naked bodies now sticky with sweat and arousal.

Josephine rolled over, her hair spilling in messy waves, to curl against Cullen. He kissed her languidly, beginning to relax into this endless night. Behind Josephine, Cassandra rested against the curves of her spine, lightly running her fingertips over the curves and arcs of the lady’s body, so different to her own and yet utterly familiar from her dreams.

“Do you think you’re ready, my love?” Cassandra whispered into Josephine’s ear.

“Oh, yes. That is, do you mind, Commander?”

“Not at all. I’d like to see what you two have planned.” He rested his forehead against Josephine’s and kissed her nose, cheeks, eyelids – all her features worshipped and reassured as they awaited this new phase.

Cassandra found the bottle of oil and uncorked it, the noise filling the air as the three of them breathed shallowly. To begin with Cassandra stroked her oiled hands over Josephine’s shoulders and down her back, encouraging her body to relax. Cullen reached over the woman who was no pliantly lying against his chest, and found some oil for himself. Together Cassandra and Cullen stroked every part of Josephine’s soft, trembling body. Her senses firing with the love and care the two warriors were lavishing on her. Her muscles unwound and she let herself be kneaded and turned in their warm palms.

As Cullen’s fingers caressed Josephine’s thigh, he met Cassandra’s gaze and nodded as he gently hooked her leg over his waist. Josephine’s ass rose in the air and Cullen ran long strokes over her thigh and the round pertness behind. Maker, she felt good, so soft and supple beneath his fingers. Cassandra took more of the oil and pressed kisses along Josephine’s shoulder blade as her fingers began to spread over her buttocks and then down between them.

Soon There was no movement, save for Cassandra’s wrist flexing, her fingers stroking and testing Josephine’s tight rear. Cullen watched, fascinated, as the tendons flexed in Cassandra’s arm and her brow creased in concentration; clearly a new experience for all three of them and one that they were delighted to share with this privileged company. Cullen felt Josephine’s hand grasp his upper arm a lighter tighter and her lips part, although he couldn’t see from where he lay, he knew that Cassandra’s fingers had begun to enter Josephine and it made his skin burn with a longing he’d never felt before.

Josephine whimpered against his chest, and he shushed her reassuringly, taking more of the oil in his palms and devoting himself to help her relax. Cassandra smiled her thanks as he began kneading the flesh of her lower back and then down her legs, he shifted a little so that he could kiss her throat and neck, remembering from earlier how she moaned when he rubbed his stubble over the delicate skin of her collarbone. His attentions seemed to help Josephine relax some more as Cassandra’s hidden hand moved more quickly and Josephine’s hips began to rock against the new pressure.

The three of them now worked together, their pelvises rocking and grinding as Josephine began to moan.

“Please, Cassandra, take me now.” She requested in such a sweet vulnerable voice that Cullen had to kiss her mouth and stroke her hair as Cassandra lifted her leg up higher and angled Josephine’s back away from her. They stilled as Cassandra positioned herself and used the last of the oil to slick over the hard cock in her hand. She bit her lip and ran her other hand over Josie’s back as she slowly entered her from behind.

Cullen groaned at the sight of Josephine being conquered by Cassandra, their movements so slow, slow tentative and yet determination in Cassandra’s eyes. Cassandra felt strangely powerful as she allowed herself to devote her attention to her friend’s needs, imagining how it must feel to be stretched apart and filled in this way. Once their hips were joined, Cassandra rocked a little, allowing Josephine to feel the tight thickness.

“You look incredible.” Cullen gasped in awe, a stab of jealousy quickly swallowed by lust as he saw how exquisite the women looked together. Cassandra drew out again, Josephine whining at the loss.

“Is this alright Josie?” Cassandra asked.

“Perfect. Better than I’d imagined.” She hissed through her teeth, her eyes tightly screwed as her hands unclasped and fisted against Cullen’s chest. He pulled one little fist to his mouth and kissed it, smiling at the peculiar intimacy as Cassandra began to set a slow but firm pace.

Once they’d established a steady rhythm, Josephine’s eyes fluttered open again and simply gazed at Cullen. He returned the gaze, feeling a connection tightening between them as he watched her face contort with desire. 

“I hope you’re going to do more than just watch?” Cassandra challenged Cullen over Josie’s shoulder.

He knew when he was being tested and why exactly they’d chosen to invite him to join them. He did not want to disappoint. He shot his arms out and held onto both women, somehow slinging them over his lap. The new view just as astonishing as the previous. Now the two women kneeled over him, Cassandra pounding into Josephine from behind, her breasts swinging over him with the force.  
Cullen reached up to cup Josephine’s heavy breasts and kiss her as she got thoroughly fucked by their friend. He couldn’t resist shimmying further down so that he could run his hands over the oily slickness of Josephine’s ass and feel how taut her flesh was being pulled as Cassandra ploughed her. He bit his lip and ran his other hand over his cock feeling it pulse in his hand, the liquid desire already coating the head. He had waited this long, he could wait a little longer. He didn’t want to waste a single sensation.

His fingers left his own hard body to skim over Josephine’s swollen, wet folds. Cullen’s fingers glided in with obscene ease, Josephine barely registering the change of feeling, so occupied with Cassandra’s actions. Cullen felt free to explore the feeling of Josephine’s slick, velvet walls, Cassandra’s cock pushing in and out of her, filling and releasing until his hand became sopping wet. He added a third, then a fourth finger and Josephine growled, feeling delightfully full. Against his digits, Cassandra battled until each motion almost drove him out of Josephine altogether. It was time, he had to know what it felt like to be inside Josephine and be fucked by Cassandra.

Cassandra pulled out temporarily leaving Josephine whining at the loss, she leant back on her heels after dropping delicate kissed over Josephine’s spine. With one hand resting on Josephine’s back she encouraged her forwards.

“That was wonderful Cassandra,” Josephine praised, casting a delighted smile over her shoulder, “I think this is going to be a little bit more difficult though.” Josephine raised her eyebrow at the enormous thickness of Cullen’s cock now straining for her to take him.

“I promise it will be just as wonderful.” Cullen huskily reassured as he ran his hands over Josephine’s sides and held her over him, letting her take control.

Josephine hovered above him, clearly anxious about the size of her new lover. She rested her delicate hands on his chest as she slowly sunk down onto him, she stopped several times to gasp and roll her hips feeling him stretch her to new limits. Cullen’s willpower was being tested also, but he wanted her to feel comfortable and if that meant resisting the impulse to pull her onto him and thrust deep inside her then he could do so. Once she had taken all of him, she looked at him with surprised joy, clearly impressed with her abilities.   
Cullen chuckled a little and then found the breath sucked from his lungs when she ground her hips against his.

“Fuck!” He gasped, the tight heat of her pulsing around him was more exquisite than he could have imagined.

“You were right, it is wonderful.” Josephine shared his glee. Cullen ran his hands up her back and tangled into her hair. Anything to ground him, give him some semblance of control. 

“Ah, you’re making me jealous.” Cassandra said, leaning over Josephine’s shoulder to watch their coupling more closely. Cassandra kissed Josephine’s neck and murmured encouragement as she watched Cullen stretch her lover and writhe beneath them both. He could do little more than let them use him as Cassandra was busy fondling Josephine and the lady now confidently rode him hard, grinding her clit against him before raising herself up and crashing down again and again.

“You two are…I have never felt anything like this.” 

“Me neither.” Josephine responded.

Cullen suddenly pulls Josie to his chest and kissed her, her hot skin enveloping his until he thought he could die happy. Impaled as she was, Josephine grinned and simply rocked as Cassandra rubbed her hands over Josephine’s back.

“You still want to feel both of us, everything we have to offer?” Cullen asked, his hand curling around Josephine’s neck holding her away enough to read her eyes.

Josie moaned her response and lifted her hips to invite Cassandra. Cullen held Josephine tenderly, their heartbeats deafening between them and their breaths mingling between quick ragged kisses as Cassandra manoeuvred back between her legs and started pushing inside.

Cullen growled and bit into the juncture of Josephine’s neck as he felt his cock squeezed by the pressure of Cassandra entering Josephine again. Josephine whimpered a little and allowed her body to limply sag against her solid Commander. The distant shushes and stroking hands of Cassandra reassuring once again. They settled for a moment allowing the feeling of fullness to embed itself. Cullen and Cassandra shared a look of complicity. If Josephine hadn’t been between them this may have been romantic, as it was it was deep and intimate and intoxicating in an entirely different way that Cassandra did not have the words for. Cullen understood and he reached up to stroke her face before they began to move in tandem.

It was difficult to tell who drove the speed, the depth or the tempo but from the delicate moment before their bodies now rocked with urgency. Between the two hard bodies of Cullen and Cassandra Josephine was thoroughly fucked, her screams blasting the stone walls of the office. Cullen clamped her mouth shut with his – aware of the revellers still outside but aroused at the control they have unwound in her. After each cry and each shudder, Cullen cast an increasingly heated gaze at Cassandra. Her expression was one of exaltation; although she was not feeling the same building arousal of her companions, the control was in itself arousing: she and Cullen competing, sparring with Josephine between them. When she looked at the Commander, dishevelled beneath her it was as if she was fucking him and he was loving it.

Cramped between their hard competing bodies, Josephine felt utterly free. To have two controlling, powerful, tenacious warriors slamming into her was to feel all the poise and responsibility leave her body for good. She could feel waves of heat licking at her skin and creep ever higher, spiralling in her abdomen and ready to explode. She looked at Cullen’s face, at the far off gaze and the delicious scar and could just about lean over to kiss it between urgent thrusts from behind. His eyes caught hers in the middle of her indulging her guilty fantasy, she whispered to him:

“I’ve wanted to do that in every meeting we’ve shared.” 

“Then why didn’t you?” He smirked, running his hands over her breasts again, free to enjoy her as Cassandra held her steady.

“I had to consider my moves very carefully.” She gasped through pants as Cassandra seemed determined to take her so roughly she’d be unable to speak.

Cassandra watched the lovers whispering as she took Josephine, she felt a tiny pang of jealousy that was immediately flooded with a bemused feeling that she was unsure who or what exactly she was jealous of. Seeing these two advisors groaning beneath her, she honestly couldn’t decide which she’d rather have. The sculpted, scarred impressive stamina of Commander Cullen, or the delectable curves and soft flirtation of Josephine: she felt relieved, she didn’t have to choose. And if they decided to continue this…relationship, after she was made Divine then who could blame them? Except the idea hurt and she grasped at Josephine’s hair making her arch her back. If they were going to continue without her then at least they would never forget her. 

Her head jolted back and she hissed, the heat rolling more determinedly now and when Cassadnra dragged her nails along her spine Josephine’s muscles contracted, her mouth hung open as a stream of Antivan curses (or blessings) left her tongue. 

Watching her climax was such a beautifully primal sight, Cullen barely noticed when his own tightly coiled desire began to fizzle and snap until he had grabbed her hips and was bucking up from the floor, chasing the pulsing friction of her walls as they pulled her into his own orgasm. He cried out, this cry most definitely a blessing, as he flooded deep inside her. He forced his eyes open at the last, determined to drink in the sight of the two women who’d let him come loose like this. Two sets of beautiful, dark eyes watched him as his hips stuttered and he began to fall into the bliss of the aftermath. Still deep inside Josephine but with Cassandra’s firm cock nestled against his, he smiled, feeling as though he’d taken both of them and held his shaking arms out to embrace them both.

Eventually Cassandra realised she was probably crushing her two friends and rolled off to the side, audibly sliding out of Josephine, the illicit sound making her blush. They all lay panting at the ceiling, sprawling limbs radiating heat.

“I don’t know what I thought would happen after we’d defeated Corypheus but this certainly hadn’t crossed my mind.” Cullen said, wiping his mouth, hand lolling on his chest as his heartbeat returned to normal.

“You disappoint me Cullen, I credited you with a little more imagination.” Cassandra teased, she propped herself up to look at him and he laughed pulling her to him for an easy kiss.

“I hope you don’t regret it.” Josephine asked of both her companions.

Cullen laughed “I feel happier than I think I’ve ever felt before. To be able to share this night with the two most exquisite women I have had the pleasure of knowing. Well…the only regret is that I hadn’t acted sooner.”

He gave them both kisses filled with warmth and sincerity until they quickly settled back to cuddle one another. Cullen lay between the two women and wondered what he had done for the Maker to bless him so.

“Now, I think we should have a bath, perhaps another drink, and then try to eliminate any lingering regrets.” Josephine’s voice was all business again.

“That sounds wonderful.” Cullen kissed her hand, quickly wondering how Josephine had managed to have a bath ready, steaming in the corner and a plate of fruits and wine to hand. She was a marvel.

“Excellent,” Cassandra murmured sleepily, nestling against Cullen’s chest as Josephine began to move about again, searching for bath salts.

“Josie, you certainly seemed to enjoy taking everything we had to offer. Next time, I would like to be in the middle. That is, if you two would like to..?” Cassandra could not voice her desires adequately.

“Fuck you?” Josie seemed to enjoy using the crude description, she looked at her friend with a grin as she tied a bathrobe around her.  
Cassandra simply nodded and Cullen kissed the top of her head to show his compliance.

“Yes. Well I think mine and the Commander’s styles are, naturally, quite different but I’m sure we can work together on this occasion.” Josephine said popping a grape into her mouth.

“I am certain a solution can be reached that will please you Lady Cassandra. In fact, I will make it my mission.” Cullen said with a devious smirk as he snaked his arm around her waist and looked between the two women.

The three of them drank together enjoying the luxury that peace provided as more hours of pleasure stretched before them.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to this kinkmeme prompt:  
> "I wanna see Josephine being DP'd but either by two women wearing strap ons or using dildos. Or I will accept Cullen and another woman. Leliana, Cassandra, female inquisitors, Sera, Harding, Etc"
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it - please let me know; kudos/comments make me so happy!


End file.
